EAW Manifest Destiny (2017)
Manifest Destiny was a professional wrestling supershow that took place at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri on September 21, 2017. The event was produced by Elite Answers Wrestling and featured female Elitists from the company's Empire brand. Production Background Prior to Pain for Pride X, Empire presented Terminus, the final major event en route to that particular show. Manifest Destiny was presented as the third exclusive supershow under the Empire banner, and the fourth overall counting the inaugural Vixens Cup supershow in March 2016. The event is being touted as the one year anniversary show of the brand. Storylines An annual occurrence since 2015, the 2017 Empress of Elite tournament was scheduled to commence in late August and would conclude with the finals in the main event of Manifest Destiny. In a departure from the previous two tournaments, the 2017 edition would be conducted as a sixteen-woman single elimination tournament, rather than in a round robin format with blocks. On the August 31 edition of Empire, Stephanie Matsuda defeated Sheridan Muller, Cailin Dillon defeated Keisha Carter, Savannah Sunshine defeated Vexx Monroe, Alexis Diemos defeated Daisy Thrash, Astraea Jordan defeated Miss Manami, Azumi Goto defeated Heidi, Madison Kaline defeated Revy, and Consuela Rose Ava defeated Amy-Jayne. In the quarterfinals on September 7, Matsuda defeated Dillon, Sunshine defeated Ava, Kaline defeated Goto, and Diemos defeated Jordan. In the semifinals on September 14, Kaline defeated Sunshine and Diemos defeated Matsuda. For the first time, champions would not be participating in Empress of Elite. For the duration of the tournament, then-Women's World Champion Aria Jaxon and then-Specialists Champion April Song would instead be serving as commentators. On the September 7 episode of Empire, following her loss to Madison Kaline, Azumi Goto confronted Empire General Manager Tarah Nova and informed her that she wished to cash in her Control in the Vault briefcase (which she had won the previous November) for a Women's World Championship match, which Nova agreed to grant at Manifest Destiny. Later in the night, following Consuela Rose Ava's loss to Savannah Sunshine, Nova came out to the ring to tell Ava that she was still impressed with her and would be placing her into a Specialists Championship number one contender's match the following week against Brody Sparks. The eventual match on September 14 ended in a double count-out, at which point Tarah Nova announced that the title match would be contested as a triple threat. On September 14, Daisy Thrash and Revy appeared in an in-ring segment where they demanded opportunities to be showcased. Nova informed them that they would be granted such an opportunity at Manifest Destiny, where they would compete together in a tag team match against the debuting Sydney St. Clair and the returning Megan Raine (who hadn't been seen on-screen since Terminus). Tarah Nova and Haruna Sakazaki had a long-running rivalry dating back to their Vixens Championship number one contender's match at Fighting Spirit I. The bad blood grew exponentially following the Vixens Championship match at Pain for Pride 8, where Nova pinned Sakazaki in the aforementioned handicap match to retain the title. They crossed paths several more times in the months that followed, and by the time Nova became the Empire General Manager in the summer of 2017, Sakazaki believed that a "conspiracy", of sorts, was being mounted against her. Sakazaki was suspended after slapping Nova. She returned on September 14, getting into a heated confrontation with her. After things got physical, Nova announced that the rivalry would come to an end at last at Manifest Destiny, and the match would be contested under Last Ride rules. Matches Category:2017 Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:EAW Empire Category:EAW Vixens